Short Stuff
by aya-kun.zeroaddicted
Summary: Drabbles from my Tumblr
1. Fireworks

Summary:

Light that burns bright

* * *

Jason loved and hated fireworks.

Every sound they made from the fizzling of the fuse to the unbearable silence before the explosion.

He hated what that reminded him of.

But the lights and dazzling display that shot through the darkness was a relief to see.

Like _life_ blazing through the darkness, leaving an impression even after fading away.


	2. Fly

Summary:

Magic happens...

Unfortunately.

* * *

Of all the strange things to happen to their family, it was unnerving for them to find Jason transformed into an actual robin.

He apparently had some memories or at least recognition (he showed affection for Alfred, pecked at Bruce's hand, preened when Dick came by, bothered Tim on his laptop, sang for Cass and huffed at Damian). But after a while, Alfred makes them realize what it was about his transformation that was bothering them.

Although he kept looking out the windows and moved from furniture to furniture, liked it when he rode their shoulders…

He's never once tried to fly.

* * *

It's temporary...but will he fly before then?

I don't know.


	3. Portraits

Summary:

Jason visits the gallery of Wayne Family portraits

* * *

Jason looked up at Thomas and Martha Wayne, observing their smiling faces as they looked forward. Eyes bright with hope. Looking ever forward into the future. As if to will it into existence. As if what they saw was good and it needed to happen. As if they could make it happen.

But Jason at the moment wasn't looking for the future but at the past. He was recalling impossible things. Things that, if true, would become even more precious than before. Things he could hold close to his heart and keep with all his few other happy memories. Thoughts and feelings he could rely on for when things get bad. Things that had resurfaced with his little brother's resurrection.

The door opened suddenly but quietly into the gallery. Jason expected Alfred but it was Damian coming in.

Damian was surprised to see his brother but his accompanying confusion goes away when he sees where Jason was standing. Where his brother had returned his gaze.

Stepping close, he too looked up at his -at _their_ grandparents.

 _Did Todd know? Did he also-?_ Taking a steadying breath, he asked him. He needed to know.

"They were warm, weren't they?" Damian ventures closer to him as they stared at the portrait.

Jason smiles then, it's a little sad and a little happy. With one arm around his little brother, he pulls him close gently. Damian lets him and even leans into him, one hand going up to grip his brother's jacket.

"Yes, they were."


	4. Small

Time travel AU...ish

* * *

There was a child curled up in the box.

Nightwing and Red Robin had stumbled onto him upon arriving through the portal they'd been thrown through. Batman and Robin found them trying to find something to cover him with.

They noticed Batman grow still when he saw who it was in the box.

Red Hood was only a step behind him. His reaction was a strangled laugh. "Get away from him."

"Ja-Hood."

"No, B. Let me handle this." Red Hood looked down at the child. He gave a snort. The kid was still sleeping. "He'll be fine. You know that."

Batman stared a little longer before signaling the others to take to the rooftop. Repeating his order when they protested.

Frowning at him and Jason, they did what they were told. Batman followed only after Jason said, "I'll be right behind you."

Jason wished they hadn't been here and that they hadn't seen this but there wasn't much he could do. It was done.

It sucked that he couldn't do anything for the boy in the box. Right now, they all had to stick together. He couldn't stay for more than just this moment. Getting separated in the past wasn't going to help them get back to their time.

After making sure the others weren't watching him from the roof, he sighed and removed his jacket, disarming it of his usual stock, removing the extra clips he had and storing them in his pants pockets. The knives he tucked into his belt.

He stood there for a time after covering the boy in the box. He stirred but then went back to sleep with a sigh. This was fine.

"Jay…"

"I'm coming," he replied into the comms.

When he reached the rooftop, Batman signaled the others ahead to start heading for the manor.

Jason turned to Bruce before they took a leap.

"Never thought I was that small before."

* * *

I had this scene pop up when I saw this beautiful and heartbreaking fanart that I had to pin

(pin. it/8Ksv0AU) -link to pin coz sometimes the website automatically goes to the homepage instead ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


	5. Food

BatFam + Manners

really...it's just a headcanon...

to my mind, these heroes occasionally come together for picnic-ish gatherings...and also that they take turns when cooking at the watchtower or titan tower or hall of justice ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

Where food is concerned, everyone agreed that the bats were almost just as bad as the speedsters. It didn't help either that though they ate fast; they ate with such manners that they're all reminded as to who raised them…which made their teammates even more apprehensive of how the food was cooked and if it really tasted good. Unlike the speedsters who thought everything tasted good, hearing that it was good enough for the bats was a relief to whoever cooked or brought in the food.

This amuses Bruce and his family a lot. Really, only Jason and Damian were the most vocal about the food –Jason because he knew how to cook and was one of the few privileged to be taught by Alfred. Damian because...he was Damian. Not afraid to say what he thought.

Another thing that was just freaky to everyone was how no matter what kind of food was prepared, they knew exactly how it was meant to be eaten and were adept with any utensil whether it be with regular knife and fork, the little spoon, the round spoon, the regular spoon, all those other spoons and forks that just confused everyone (they never made the batkids set the table anymore...they didn't even know where all those utensils came from!), chopsticks, knives only or by hand.

But man those chopsticks! How did they even learn to do the things they could do with chopsticks? It became hand-held weapons in their hands, became a flurry of sticks that could attack food (well, cheap fast food Chinese takeout only though. And only because Agent A wasn't there). Still, it was unfair how quickly they took all the good stuff.

Regular fast food was the only exception from dining etiquette for the bats. Burgers were unwrapped cleanly but the eating, depending on how hungry they were, was either still done cleanly or messily. Soda was consumed till it got noisy with empty slurps. Fries were fought over or used as projectiles into waiting mouths.

Very normal. Except Bruce who did sometimes still use a knife and fork to cut up his burger much to the horror of his peers as it made them feel crass. Why Bruce? Why? That Bruce did so without meaning to make them feel that way just made the whole situation a whole lot of awkward. Pleading looks to his kids made them stop their snickering long enough to remind B to eat normally.

All of this rough housing with food was only allowed as long as it was agreed to never tell Alfred.

The family were all sure he knew though and simply chose to feign ignorance.

But their teammates knew the truth.

The children (and in Agent A's eyes, even the Batman was a child) were simply being allowed to be children.


End file.
